126449-morning-coffee-520-midweek-madness
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Mondays through fridays. Weekends are no goos for me. Otherwise i already woulda hit you up :) been hoping to catch one od your alt raids on sunday but i had really bad vertigo this past sunday | |} ---- ---- ---- I also use the hazmat the other day for my slinger. Tried to make as close to a retro sci-fi outfit as I could: | |} ---- Cool. We have a small group of folks that I think would like to get a weekday GA group running, but I'm just not sure if we're at a point we can start putting that together. Just not enough of a core group yet, and we'd need someone to lead it. But I'm always brainstorming and keeping my ears open. At this point, I'm not sure how much longer we're going to do the alt/pug GA runs. I really had three goals for them 1) raid with my wife (who in one month will be able to start raiding on the main team every other week- yay!) 2) gear up some of our new recruits so we can hit the ground running with our full-guild team next weekend (so starting then, they'll be locked to the main raid and can't do the alt/pug runs any more) and 3) help get people a chance to see this content who wouldn't otherwise. Of those goals, only the third one is going to last after next week, and while it's something I want, I do have to be careful about burnout. If I can find a good raid leader/organizer for a fresh Tuesday/Thursday raid, though, I can certainly come alongside and help get things kicked off (provide strats, a sign up page, run a few times, etc), so I'll let you know if anything like that happens :) | |} ---- ---- Ugh :( Does not sound fun . . . | |} ---- I would definately be interested. My main is a healslinger and i have my alt engi tank which im gonna start working on soon so i could fill either roll. Though i just got bad news at work today. My main employee is quitting today for personal reasons and ill now have to work 6 to 7 days | |} ---- Did it for about 7 months straight in 2014 and just started getting things back to normal so i figured id be able to dive back into wildstar more then out of nowhere he has to quit. The universe just doesn't want me to raid in wildstar it seems XD but anyway. If you get enough interest id definately be up for it | |} ---- ---- ---- I've found it's a majority of people that aren't *cupcake*heads with a few people who are so leet that their shit no longer stinks. I'm running the dungeon portion of attunement on my medic now. First dungeon I ran was vet STL, did just fine up until Stormtalon himself. We wiped a couple of times, no biggie, and the tank just up and leaves after a wipe. We ended up with another tank who was very pleasant and finished out the run. Yesterday I was running vet KV, and "somebody" (me) said they were a total noob and any advice would be appreciated. Another guy chimes in that he'd like that too. Then, crickets. We wiped on the random spawn witch boss, What's-her-Face, and me and the other guy comment again that if we knew the mechanics for the boss beforehand it would be easy to avoid them. At that point the warrior says "It doesn't get any easier after this" and asks us to kick him so he can leave the group. No attempt to explain anything, just basically telling folks that they suck and not to try anymore. Needless to say that group went nowhere fast and I ended up running vet STL with another group instead for the daily. Today I ran vet KV again, only this time every member of the group was pleasant and helpful. They explained the mechanics for every boss beforehand and I had no trouble thanks to their info. Our tank had a real life issue and had to leave before the last boss, so a group member's guildie agreed to jump in to finish it off. This new member was also very pleasant and helpful, even when the experienced group members had some brain farts and died in the fire. So don't be afraid to ask questions, if the people are too awesome at life to explain then you should disband and find a group that doesn't mind taking 15 seconds to explain something. | |} ---- yeah I'm VERY fresh to the dungeon scene. Back before I took an 8-months break I ran the normal stl like 2 times and the other lvl 20 dungeon once. Since my return I've done normal stl once and the vet stl once. Luckily we got a cool guy who helped us learn the mechanics. We still did pretty terrible and didn't even earn a medal for the run, but I'm a bit wiser now so that's all that matters. Drusera help me when it comes to the rest of the dungeons... I want to learn and get better, but I won't get anywhere unless I have guidance. | |} ---- With bronze at least it's objective-based for the most part. Find X or kill Y that sort of thing. I run Ayth which points to the objectives for me so that helps. As for guidance... You could always look at a video guide beforehand if you think that would help. Watching people do something well can help you do the same when it's your time. | |} ----